wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Hercules
Hercules is the protagonist of the 1997 Disney animated feature film of the same name, as well as its 1998-99 television series. Appearance Hercules has a short auburn hair and blue eyes and wears a brown bandanna on his head. In his god form while he was still an infant before two of Hades' lackeys Pain and Panic remove his godhood by forcefully drinking a magic potion to stop his crying and emerging at the River of Styx after he saves Megara's spirit as an adult, his hair becomes golden blonde and lightens up in a golden hue. As an infant, he only wears a white Roman-type diaper and wears a red necklace with a golden Zeus pendant. As a teenager, he wears a white single sleeveless roman garb and brown warrior sandals. He is not seen without his brown bandanna until being trained heavily by Phil. When he becomes a fully grown adult, he wears a brown Roman warrior armor gear with a dark brown belt, brown wristbands, and a matching warrior sandals. He also gains a long light blue cape on the back and wields a warrior sword and shield. Personality While his strength is well above average, Hercules isn't all that intelligent. But what the hero lacks in outstanding brains, he makes up for it in compassion and the desire to do good, which is especially appreciated in a world with constant turmoil around every corner, be it by the hands of a demon or beast, or The Lord of the Dead himself, Hades. Hercules is compassionate, and his most dominate trait is, without a doubt, his innocence and massively kind heart, in spite of being treated like a "freak" by his peers and those around him (with the exception of his foster parents) throughout his childhood, and adolescent years. Even after becoming a worldwide phenomenon, Hercules retained his innocence and cheerful nature, not once letting the fame dangerously inflate his ego. This makes Hercules one of the purest of heart as a Disney character. The primary lesson Hercules learns throughout the film is what it takes to be a true hero. Something his father Zeus explained he had to learn for himself. After meeting and falling in love with the beautiful femme fatale, Megara, Hercules would learn a true hero is measured by the strength of his heart, as opposed to the strength of his muscles. Abilities *'Super-Strength:' Hercules possesses virtually limitless super-strength. This was his sole remaining godly power after being rendered mortal and appears to be higher than most other gods or titans. *'Enhanced Durability and Stamina:' Although being incomparable to that of immortal Gods, his stamina and entire body including skin is seen to be strong enough to withstand his own actions that are beyond of normal humans on many occasions both in the film and in the animated series. *'Enhanced Speed:' In some occasions, he is seen to be surprisingly fast and is able to disappear being unnoticed by people in physical contacts. *'Trained Hero:' As a trained hero, Hercules is a master at using a variety of weapons from ancient Greece including swords, spears, and archery. He is trained to handle dangerous situations, battle monsters, and come up with strategies to win battles. In the animated series, he has also seen to be skilled with various weapons and is able to spy and sneak on subjects diving underground. *'Immortality and universal divinity capabilities ):' As a god, Hercules was completely immortal. He would not age, grow sick, or be permanently harmed by any force known. He first lost this power when Hades made him mortal as a baby, and again when he chose to live his life with Meg. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fanon